jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:HiccstridForeverLove/Nowe lepsze życie? co ty za kogo mnie uważasz?!
Witam! mam pomysł na nowe opko! Będzie troche przypominało ten nowy film Disneya "NASTĘPCY" ale ze wzg że to jeszcze nie miało premiery to napewno nie będzi takie samo ^^ Hiccstrid? hmm zobaczymy.. Będę pisać z perspektywy Astrid ale w pewnych momentach z innych osoób(za błędy z góry przepraszam) ps:. wszyscy wyglądają jak w "Race To The Edge" Prolog Mam na imię Astrid.. Mam 17 lat, jestem córką Diaboliny. Nikt za nami nie przepada, a dlaczego? bo pochodzimy z wyspy Potępionych(nazwa z filmu tak jak Diabolina), żyją tu źli ludzie. Moja mama przyjaźni się z Cruella De Mon, Złą królową i Jafarem, ich potomkowie to moi przyjaciele.Śledzik, syn Cruelli De Mon, Evie córka złej królowej oraz Sączysmark wierny swemu ojcu Jafarowi jak pies. Zapomniałam dodać że mam niebieskie oczy i blond włosy, jak na złą córkę czarownicy to dziwne prawda?No ale tak wyszło. -Astrid! -z moich myśli wybudziła mnie Evie.. zresztą jak zawsze... Kocham tą kobietę ale mnie czasami denerwuje! -Co?! -Mówiliśmy na co wpadła twoja matka... Sory ten cały książe z Wyspy Berk-Odezwał się Sączysmark -Na co niby?-Szczerze mówiąc zaciekawiło mnie to.. z jednej strony się obawiałam a z drugiej miałam to gdzieś -Chce nam dać szanse na nowe życie. Chce żebyśmy kontynuowali tam nauke- Śledzik jak zwykle mówił to z wielką radością. Nie rozumiem go po co on chce płynąć na tą całą wyspę.. Chce być dobry czy co? -Jeszcze czego! Nie podobał mi się ten pomysł.. Sama nie wiem czemu ale moim przyjaciołom się podobał.. mi zaś nie..W tym momencie przyszła moja matka. jeszcze jej brakowało! -Macie mi z tamtąd ukraść różdzke Dobrej Wróżki! Tą różdzką posiądę władzę nad dobrem i złem! na całym świecie! - A moja kochana matka jak zwykle te swoje gadki.. Coś mam przeczucie że nie uda się jej to co chce osiągnąć -My posiądziemy -Poprawiła ją Zła Królowa.. W sumie patrząc na to jak moja mama mówi to zawsze jest poprawiana.. mówi w liczbie pojedyńczej a powinna w liczbie mnogiej -Tak Tak..My My.. I oto tak będziemy uczyć się w jakimś głupim liceum na jakiejś głupiej wyspie. Przez kogo?! Przez tego idiotycznego(sory za słownictwo xD) księcia! Rodział 1 Jedziemy właśnie do tego liceum.. Zastanawiam się jak tam jest.. Czy będziemy tam zaakceptowani? Co ja gadam!!! Nas nie da sie zaakceptować! Ale dalej nie zmienia to faktu dlaczego książe chce nam dać szanse na to nowe życie? Z myśli wyrwała mnie Evie -Patrz! Jesteśmy! -Jarasz się jak dziecko cukierkiem...-Nie należe do tych co są mili.. i dobrze mi z tym faktem.. jestem sobą -Powiem wam że nawet fajnie tu- Odezwał się Smark. Czy on zapomniał że mamy misje?! -Może dla was! przypomnijcie se! Mamy misje!-Nie wytrzymałam i wybuchłam. -Właśnie!-Dodał Śledzik z nutką poirytowania Astriś.. pamiętasz że nie możemy zachowywać się podejrzanie- Evie ma racje.. ale i tak będą nas tak traktować.. Czy ona zdaje sobie z tego sprawe? -Nawet jeśli nie będziemy się tak zachowywać to będą nas tak traktować! Kierowca otworzył nam drzwi.. i Książe się wita z nami z szerokim uśmiechem.. ehh już ich nie lubię... -Witajcie na Wyspie Berk! Ty pewnie jesteś Śledzik syn Cruelli De Mon, A ty Evie córka Złej Królowej, Ty pewnie Sączysmark syn Jafara a ty ... -Astrid, córka Diaboliny.. sama umiem się przedstawić -Nikt nie będzie mnie przedstawiał.. Sama umiem przecież mówić.. Co ten książe sobie myśli?! -No dobrze mi możecie mówić Czkawka -HAHA! Żałsne! co jak sie urodziłeś miałeś czkawkę? - Evie wyśmiała księcia.. Tak jak reszta moich przyjaciół..prócz mnie.. Nie wiem czemu dla mnie nie było do śmiechu..Nagle do Czkawki podeszła jakaś dziewczyna.. Mogę się założyć że to córka Śpiącej Królewny -:Poznajcie Szpadke-Przedstawił nam ją Pan jaśnie możny Książe Czkawka -Ty pewnie jesteś córką Diaboliny. Nie zapomne wam tego jak chciała zabić moją mame - A mówiłam? Córka Śpiącej Królewny -Mame? Aż tak młoda jest? Myślałam żę stara tak jak twoja gadka -Dobraa to jest Mieczyk syn Gapcia, jednego z siedmiu krasnoludków - Myślałam że Książe zacznie krzyczeć a on co? Nic sobie z tego nie zrobił -Jest naprawde brzydki! Sączysmark! Miałeś rację! - Ahh ten Śledzik.. on zawsze musi coś palnąć! Jak oni mnie czasami denerwują! Normalnie żal mi ich! -W każdym bądź razie to Heathera córka Dobrej Wróżki Miło mi was poznać - To Córka Dobrej Wróżki? Czyli trzeba jakoś ją do nas przekonać łatwiej będzie zdobyć różdżke -Bez wzajemności - Jej uśmiech mnie denerwował -pokażę wam wasze pokoje Chłopcy odeszli wraz z Księciem kawałek i razem z Evie szłam z tyłu i mówiła coś do mnie o tym całym księciu -Mówie ci niezłe z niego ciacho- Przyznam ma troche racji ale nie dostanie tej satysfakcji -I co w związku z tym? -Widziałam jak na Ciebie patrzył! -Super. Nie obchodzi mnie to-Troche mnie obchodziło.. no ale ja Jestem Astrid Hofferson! Niedostępna! Zła! Zanim się zorientowałam szłam sama z tym całym księciem bo reszta już dostała swój pokój.. Ale ja musiałam być ostatnia! -Nie wyglądasz na taką jak twoja matka- Co ten książe sobie myśli?! Nie będzie mi mówił czegoś co ja wiem lepiej! -Po co nas tu sprowadziłeś? -Zasługujecie na szanse na normalne życie-My żyjemy normalnie... w swoim świecie -My już wybraliśmy -Nie jesteście tacy jak wasi rodzice!-Po co on tak walczy?! -Nic a nic o nas nie wiesz! Weszłam do swojego pokoju, które pokazał mi Czkawka przed naszą "rozmową" Nagle któs zapukał a była/był to.... Kto zgadnie ? ;3 mam nadzieje że wam się podoba? liczę na szczere komentarze Rozdział 2 Dedykt dla 789Queen789 za zgadnięcie zagadki ;3 Nagle ktoś zapukał a była to Heathera! Ugh! Po co ona mi tu przylazła?! -Wyglądasz na miłą niż się spodziewałam. -Po co tu przylazłaś? -Dziś organizuje ognisko razem z Czkawką z okazji waszego przybycia.-I co? myśli sobie że będę jak Kopciuszek? Nie sory kochanie to nie ta bajka.. Sory wgl to nie bajka. To życie -Wisi mi to.. Zobaczyłam że w drzwiach stoją moi przyjaciele. -I tak nie przyjdziemy -Szkoda.. Czkawka bardzo się zaangażował w to.. no ale jak by co to wpadnijcie będziecie miło widziani-Widać było że jest jej smutno.. ale mi? mi nie -Dla kogo? Dla nas samych?! -Dla mnie na pewno-Kiedy on tu przyszedł?! -Jezu! Nie powiedziałam Ci żebyś dał Se siana?! Nie będziemy tacy jak chcesz! Będziemy tacy jak nasi rodzice! To nasz obowiązek! -Waszym obowiązkiem jest ułożyć sobie samemu życie!-Widać z każdą chwilą że ten cały książe chce dla nas jak najlepiej. Ale on jest idiotą czy tylko udaje?! (sory za słownictwo xD ) -Wal się! Nie przyjdziemy! Zatrzasnęłam im drzwi przed nosem - Oni chcą dla nas dobrze- Ohh Evie jakaś ty naiwna -Właśnie! Razem ze Smarkiem załatwiliśmy się na elimanacje do drużyny Futbolowej! -Czy wy postradaliście zmysły?! My mamy misje! A wy się zabawiacie!-Jedyna osoba która myśli8 tu normalnie.. to ja -Dobra rób jak chcesz.. Ale my idziemy na to ognisko.. Tobie też radze.. oni nie są aż tak źli jak ci się wydaje-Jest moją przyjaciółką ale kurcze no... Evie razem ze Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem poszli.. a ja zostałam sama. Wzięłam więc swój szkicownik do ręki i zaczęłam rysować. To zawsze mnie uspokajało… tak jak śpiewanie… Rysowałam tak chyba z godzinę może dwie.. popatrzyłam przez okno, ognisko się zaczęło, muzyka grała wszyscy się śmiali tańczyli śpiewali… W pewnym momencie chciałam tam iść i bawić się z nimi. Postanowiłam się przejść . Wyszłam z pokoju zamykając go na klucz szłam w kierunku lasku, Przyznam że jest tu pięknie.. Nagle usłyszałam za sobą głos to był głoś księcia… -Nie na ognisku? -Jak widać -Chodź do nas -Nie. Nie przyjdę! Zrozum! Coś ty tak się uparł?! -Patrzę na ciebie i widzę że nie jesteś zła-Co on taki upart?! Jezu! Nic a nic o nas nie wie!! -Nic o mnie nie wiesz! -Wiem że jesteś wspaniałą dziewczyną, i wiem że nie jesteś taka jak twoja matka -Daj mi spokój! -Chcesz się przejść ze mną? Pokażę Ci coś - Nie dziękuję Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi oczami.. Przyznam że są piękne, szmaragdowe.. doskonała figura, lekko umięśniony i brązowe włosy. Jest bardzo przystojny… Zaraz?! Czy on mi się podoba?! Nie to nie możliwe!!! Chwycił mnie za ręce i powiedział -Proszę.. Chodź. Chcę poznać prawdziwą Ciebie Wyrwałam mu się z rąk -Już dawno poznałeś. -To dołącz do swoich przyjaciół przynajmniej… zobacz jak się świetnie bawią. Brakuje tam tylko Ciebie-Widać że mu zależy -No zgoda Poszłam z nim, ale bardzo niechętnie… szliśmy w ciszy… Dotarliśmy do ogniska.. okazało się że te całe eliminacje są jutro a kapitanem tej drużyny jest Czkawka… Ciekawe czy Sączysmark i Śledzik się dostaną do tej całej drużyny -Jednak przyszłaś!-Evie coś ukrywa.. ale się dowiem -Jak widać -Wiesz że ja i Heathera umówiliśmy się na randkę?! Śledzik ze Szpadką a Evie z Mieczykiem! -I Smark wygadał.. A mówiłam że się dowiem? -Wy jesteście nienormalni! -Oni są zaje****! Czkawka też! -Evie! naiwniaczko ty jedna! -I co z tego?! Mamy misje!!! Ja nie mam zamiaru się wydurniać! Nasi rodzice.. Evie nie dała mi dokonczyć -:Nasi rodzice to nie my! Mamy prawo sami wyboru! Daj szanse Czkawce!-Ona jest uparta! zupełnie jak jej matka -Nie! -Ale ty mu się podobasz! -Śledzik powiedział coś co mnie dotkneło.. pierwszy raz się komuś podobałam.. będę udawać że mam to gdzieś -I co mnie to?! Zostawcie mnie! Uciekłam od nich... wbiegłam do lasu... ktoś mnie zatrzymał na moje nieszczęście była to osoba która wszystko słyszała a był/była to... Zgadujcie <3!!!! i jak? podoba sie? czekam na szere komentarze ;3 Poprawka bloga dzięki Szczerbatek0504 pozdrawiam ;3 Rozdział 3 Dedykt dla Szczerbek25, Mikka784 i Markacin gratuluję zgadnięcia zagadki ;3 Wbiegłam do lasu … ktoś mnie zatrzymał na moje nieszczęście była to osoba która wszystko słyszała a była to Szpadka -Wszystko ok? Słyszałam waszą rozmowę i..-Nie dałam jej dokończyć nie chcę z nią gadać -I co?! Zlitujesz się nad swoim wrogiem?! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! -Nie rozumiesz że chce Ci pomóc? -Niby w czym?! W byciu miłym?! -Owszem w tym.. twoi przyjaciele świetnie się bawią.. czemu ty nie? -Bo chce być taka jak moja matka -Ale przecież nie musisz być taka jak ona -Szpadka ma racje – Nie mówcie mi że on też to wszystko słyszał! –Szpadka.. zostawisz nas samych? -Oczywiście- Dygnęła na widok księcia i odeszła zostawiając mnie i księcia samych.. Jak on słyszał moją rozmowę z Evie i całą resztą to po mnie.. -Czego chcesz?- Starałam się nie być dla niego za ostra.. coś nie wychodziło .. ale sory taka już jestem -Słyszałem twoją rozmowę z twoimi przyjaciółmi-Nie no genialnie!- Evie ma racje wasi rodzice to nie wy… I wiedz że mają też z jednym jeszcze racje -Niby z czym? -Że mi się podobasz.. jest coś w tobie takiego co mówi mi że nie jesteś taka jak twoja matka.. jesteś inna-Zatkało mnie.. ale nie! Nie! On nie może do mnie czegoś czuć! Ja jestem ta zła! -Nic o mnie nie wiesz! -Proszę daj mi szansę.. Zaufaj mi tak ja tobie -Ufasz mi? -Ufam-Pierwszy raz ktoś mi zaufał.. Ktoś taki jak on… Bo Evie, Smark i Śledzik mi zawsze ufali ale nie pomyślałabym że ktoś kto jest dobry mi zaufa… Zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej musnął moje usta delikatnie i dokończył swoją wypowiedz – Do zobaczenia Panno Astrid Hofferson Gdy odszedł zrozumiałam jedno.. że w pewnym sensie ma racje.. nie jestem taka jak moja matka.. Dał mi do zrozumienia jeszcze że ja i moi przyjaciele mamy prawo sami wyboru.. w tym momencie zaczęłam zastanawiać się co będzie dalej.. Czy wszystko będzie tak jak powinno być? Zobaczyłam że robi się późno. Postanowiłam wrócić do swojego pokoju i coś narysować.. Idąc wpadłam na Evie -Jestem taka szczęśliwa! -Widać -Co jest?- Nie będę owijać w bawełnę powiem jej prawdę -Czkawka ma racje.. nie jesteśmy tacy jak nasi rodzice.. mamy prawo sami wyboru. Dlatego na tu ściągnął… -A widzisz! Mówiłam Ci że on jest spoko? -No mówiłaś -To kiedy randka?- Co ona gada? Czy ona dobrze się czuje?? -Nigdy? -Oj daj spokój! Umów się z nim! -Zastanowię się.. -No i super! Ja idę spać jutro ciężki dzień.. –Miała rację jutro ciężki dzień… Ciekawe jak będzie wyglądał..-Pa! -No papa Weszłam do swojego pokoju i usiadłam na łóżku otworzyłam komputer i zaczęłam szukać informacji gdzie znajduje się różdżka Dobrej Wróżki.. I znalazłam! W jakimś muzeum? Ehh…. Jutro razem z przyjaciółmi to posprawdzam.. Jestem wykończona.. Muszę odpocząć. Następny dzień Następny długi dzień.. Ehh aktualnie jest przerwa.. już pogadałam z przyjaciółmi o tej całej różdżce i mamy zamiar dziś wieczorem posprawdzać dokładniej.. Nagle podszedł do nas książe -Chłopaki Chodźcie zaraz eliminacje-Odezwał się książę patrząc na mnie -Już idziemy!- Wykrzyczał Smark na co się wkurzyłam -Imbecylu! Po co krzyczysz?! On stoi tuż obok! Tak jak i ja i Evie! -Soryy - przeprosił.. ma szczęście Smark i Śledzik poszli tak jak i Evie, myślałam że książę też… ale się pomyliłam.. schowałam mój brudnopis do szafki gdy zamknęłam szafkę zobaczyłam księcia… -Miałeś iść na te całe eliminacje -No tak-Podrapał się niepewnie po głowie –Chciałem Cię przeprosić za wczoraj.. Za ten pocałunek -Spoko.. I tak mi to wisi -A może chciałabyś się ze mną spotkać po zajęciach? -Sory jestem zajęta dziś może jutro? -Ok. to zgadamy się jeszcze!- Szedł tyłem mówiąc to wpadł na ścianę-Emm to pa! –Przyznam nawet słodki jest.. Nie wierze! On mi się podoba?! Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i poszłam na te eliminacje zobaczyć jak grają usłyszałam rozmowę Heathery i Szpadki -A mówiłam Ci że nie jest taka zła?- Powiedziała Szpadka -Masz racje.. ona nie jest jak jej matka. Ona jest dobra-Potwierdziła Heathera… Nie wiem czemu ale zaczyna mi się tu coraz bardziej podobać. I jak? podoba się? ;3 Rozdział 4 Dziś dedykt dla wszystkich moich czytelników! <3 Dziękuję za to że czytacie moje opowiadanie bądź opowiadanie i dziękuję za komentarze które mnie motywują <3 Kocham Was <3 Jestem teraz na trybunach wraz z Evie i patrzymy jak Śledzik i Sączysmark starają się jak najlepiej grać.. Przyznam że im to wychodziło... Ich trening prowadził kapitan drużyny czyli Czkawka.. nie odrywał odemnie wzroku nie wiem czemu ale co jakiś czas coś kazało mi spoglądać dyskretnie na niego ale kurcze no! On sie na mnie patrzył bez przerwy! Niestety zauważyła to Evie -Gapi się a ciebie.. a ty na niego! Ooo coś się tu kroi -Przestań! I tak nie mam u niego szans.. On jest ten dobry ja ta zła.. -Z tego co wiem on ma inne zdanie- Czy ona musi mówić tym tonem?! Tonem pzekonującym? To denerwuje -No dobra.. On ma inne zdanie ale to on -Jak tylko on? Jeszcze Szpadka, Heathera, Mieczyk, Śledzik, Smark i ja-podkreśliła przedewszystkim słowo "ja".. może mają rację? Może nie jestem tak zła jak moja matka? Może jestem ta dobra? Tyle pytań zero odpowiedzi... UWAGA! później dokończę dzisiejszego nexta! obiecuję! Jak obiecałam tak i dodaję ''' Z myśli wyrwała mnie Szpadka... Czego ona zaś chce? -Chciałabyś razem z Evie ze mną i Heatherą spędźić dziesiejszy wieczór?-Nie chce mi się z nimi siedzieć ... Właściwie jestem dziś zajęta! Przecież ja z Evie, Śledzikiem i Smarkiem mieliśmy posprawdzać informacje w sprawie tej różdżki.. Kurde jeśli ktoś nas przyłapie będzie po nas.. -Wybacz jesteśmy dziś zajęte -Szkoda. To może jutro? -Z chęcią!- Wyprzediła mnie Evie -Emm ja jutro też nie mogę -A to czemu?-Zapytała z wielką ciekawością Szpadka -Bo jestem umówiona? -Aa! Pewnie z Czkawką!-Kurde! Czy ona musi się tak drzeć?! -Evie! Zamknij się! Nie wszyscy muszą słyszeć! -Aaa mówiłam? -Przybiła sobie ze Szpadką piątkę -To wynażej kiedy indziej się zgadamy. Pa-Przytuliła nas na pożegnanie.. Zaczynam się zastanawiać ile osób jeszcze nam ufa... -Serio umówiłaś się z Czkawką? -To raczej on mnie zaprosił nie ja jego ale niech Ci będzie.. -Jeju! To cudownie! Czyli jednak Ci się podoba?-I trafiła w mój czuły punkt.. Nikt nigdy mi się nie podobał.. Bo kto by chciał spotykać się z taką jak ja? W dodatku nie było nikogo takiego.. A Czkawka? Jest inny.. Nie zna mnie a wie że nie jestem taka jak wszyscy myślą.. Chce mi i moim przyjaciołom dać szansę na lepsze życie.. -Może troszke? -Troszke? -Dobra! Nawet bardzo.. Jest coś w nim takiego.. Niezwykłego -Nie wieże! Moja przyjaciółka znalazła se chłopaka! -Nie jesteśmy razem! Jeszcze -Właśnie! Jeszcze! -Zaczęła się śmiać więc dołączyłąm się do niej nie zauważyłyśmy kiedy chłopcy do nas przyszli -Z czego się śmiejecie?-Zapytał Smark -A z niczego-Próbowałam wybrnąć -Dostaliśmy się do drużyny!-Wykrzyczał Śledzik -To genialnie!-Ja i Evie przytuliłyśmy chłopaków ze szczęścia, cieszę się że oni są szczęśliwi.. nagle ktoś mnie przytulił od tyłu szeptając "Hej piękna" Wszędzie rozpoznam ten cudowny głos -Cześć Czkawka -Od kiedy wy jesteście razem?-Zapytał Smark -Nie jesteśmy razem -Jeszcze-Dodał Czkawka -Jesteś taki pewien? -Tak. Tak jestem -Zaśmiałam się on również, ma taki śliczny uśmiech . Przyznam że naprawdę mi się podoba... i może coś z tego będzie więcej '''Rozdział 5 Jeszcze raz wam dziękuję za komentarze które mnie motywują <3 -A wiecie że wygądacie razem słodko?-Wypowiedziała to na głos moja kochana przyjaciółka.. No chyba jej zaraz coś zrobie! Spojrzałam na nią wzrokiem mówiącym "Evie! Zamknij się!" -Dziękujemy-Odezwał się Czkawka ja spojrzałam na niego jak na ostatniego kretyna - No co? -Nic nic -Dobra ja będę leciał muszę pomóc rodzicom. Do zobaczenia -Pocałował mnie w policzek a reszcie pokiwał głową na pożegnanie -Aaa! Chłopaki! Mówiłam że tak będzie!-Od początku Evie miała racje... Szkoda że jej nie słuchałam.. Jednak nie jestem ta zła.. Jesteśmy tu pare dni a wiemy że nie jesteśmy tacy jak nasi rodzice... Stwierdziłam że nie nędziemy szukać tej różdżki... Tylko co powiedzą na to nasi rodzice.. i tego się właśnie bałam.. Rodziców.. Będą mega źli.. zwłaszcza moja mama.. a przedemną reakcja przyjaciół ... będzie ciężko -Słuchajcie.. Ja nie chce szukać tej różdżki-Przełamałam się i im to powiedziałam -Nie ty jedna skarbie.. My też chcieliśmy Ci to samo powiedzieć ale upierałaś się.. W dodatku jeszcze nasi rodzice -Evie będzie dobrze.. Jakoś damy radę co nie? - Nie wierzę Śledzik pierwszy raz wierzy w nas i samego siebie -Masz rację. Razem damy radę -To co? Dobrzy? -Można spróbować -Astrid! Dziś możemy z dziewczynami zrobić sobie babski wieczór!-Evie była szczęśliwa.. ale ja spojrzałam na księcia.. I stwierdziłam że może jednak dziś się z nim spotkam -Chyba mam inne plany-Mówiąc to patrzyłam na Czkawke.. Moi przyjaciele to zrozumieli więc poszli gdzieś zostawiając mnie bym poszła do Czkawki i z nim pogadała. Tak pomyślałam tak zrobiłam -Hejka -O hej stało się coś?- Wygląda na zmartwionego.. Czemu on musi być taki. Taki cudowny no! -Nic spokojnie. Chciałam wiedzieć czy twoje zaproszenie na dziś nadal aktualne -Aktualne a co? -To przyjdź po mnie o 19-Pożegnałam się z nim dając mu całusa w policzek.. zobaczyłam która godzin 16. Mam czas ale muszę iść po Evie musi mi pomóc! Musi mi poradzić.. Po co ja głupia się zgadzałam?! Odwołać to? Nie.. to zły pomysł.. Poradzę sobie.. Jestem silna! -Evie! Jesteś mi potrzebna! -Co się stało? -Mam o 19 randke! -Co?! Kurde! Nie zdążymy! Chodź szybko!-Chwyciła mnie za rękę i pobiegłyśmy razem do pokoju... Co znaczyło "Nie zdążymy"? Co ona chce ze mną zrobić? Zaczynam się bać... Dobra jesteśmy w pokoju.. Wyciąga fioletowy i niebieski materiał.. Szyje mi sukienke?? Ooo jaka kochana.. Jest już 18 jeszcze godzina... W tym czasie Evie uszyła mi sukienkę Niebiesko fioletową i poplotkowałyśmy o chłopakach. Teraz mnie maluje.. Ehh nigdy a tym nie przepadałam no ale cóż... Zanim się obejrzałam była 19 i punktualnie mój Książe zapukał do drzwi.. Podeszłam otworzyłam je i... Kto zgadnie? ;3 Może jeśli ktoś zgadnie jeszcze dziś napisze drugi rozdział ;3 Więc tak. Nie czekać! Tylko zgadywać! UWAGA! ODZYSKAŁAM KOMPA! DLATEGO DEDYKT DLA WSZYSTKICH! ''' '''Rozdział 6 W drzwiach ukazał się mój książe.. Wyglądał jakby to był najważniejszy z jego dni... Miał kwiaty przyznam że to było słodkie.. Evie pożegnała się ze mną i ja poszłam z Czkawką -Wyglądasz pięknie - rzekł z lekką nutką tremy -Dziękuję. Ale nie wiem czemu się tak stresujesz? Nie ma czym naprawde -Troche mnie pocieszyłaś -Ej uśmiechnij się! Nie lubię jak jesteś smutny-Czy ja to powiedziałam na głos?! Jestem nienormalna! Czemu ja się uśmiecham?! -Masz naprawdę śliczny uśmiech. Dlaczego go tak bardzo żadko widuje? -Z natury nie jestem osobą która jest pogodna jak twoi przyjaciele -Zauważyłem właśnie-Nagle posmutniał. I to chyba z mojej winy... Zawsze coś palne -Przepraszam że coś nie tak powiedziałam.. -Nie musisz naprawde.. nie jestem zły. Nie musisz się zamartwiać pamiętaj ja zawsze będę przy tobie -Dziękuję że wierzysz we mnie - Nie wiem czemu ale naprawde mogę mu ufać. Nie znam go tak dobrze.. Kurcze! Matka mnie zamorduje gdy sie dowie że coś do niego czuje! Co ja mam zrobić?! Boję się tylko tego że moja matka mu coś zrobi. Nie wiem co sobie zrobię jak coś mu się stanie.. zauważył że się zamartwiam bo mnie przytulił -Ej spokojnie. Nie masz czym się martwić. Na mnie zawsze możesz liczyć - Uniusł mój podbródek i musnął moje usta delikatnie. Co to miało znaczyć?! - Nie martw się jest dobrze 'UWAGA! UWAGA! NAPISAŁAM TYLE BO JADĘ ZANIEDŁUGO Z MAMĄ NA WYCIECZKĄ W PONIEDZIAŁEK JAK MI SIĘ UDA DODAM NEXTA! ALBO JAK NA TABLECIE ZŁAPIE MI NETA! WYBACZCIE ŻE TAK MAŁO! ALE DZIŚ DOSTAŁĄM, KOMPA I TERAZ MAM NAPIĘTY GRAFIK BO ZANIEDŁUGO SZKOŁA ITD... CZEKAJCIE CIERPLIWIE BŁAGAM! I PRZEPRASZAM JESZCZE RAZ ŻE TAK MAŁO ;( ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania